Replacing pain with pleasure
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Takes place during the Japanese occupation. Hong Kong promised that he will sacrifice himself in order for South Korea not to get hurt. In return, South Korea gives him something even better. Some mentions of rape. HKxSK LEMON. NO CHARACTER DEATHS.


My fourth...no fifth...no sixth, GAH, who cares? I can't believe I wrote a lemon again! I was blushing hot red throughout this chapter so you guys better review and enjoy this! I mean it! I'm only an innocent 16 year old kid who can't write a good lemon xD So, I still hope that you'd still review for my efforts ;D

Note: I do not intend to bash any characters here Dx Especially not Japan.

**I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers**

* * *

It has been 31 years since Japan had invaded Korea and became under the Japanese rule. South Korea could not believe that Japan would do such a thing, to his sibling no less. Japan had expressed apology and explained that he was powerless to do anything. The emperor plans everything and he has no say in it. The mass killings, use of human experiments, famine, torture, rape, comfort women and cannibalism are carried out under the orders of the emperor.

And yet South Korea could not bring himself to forgive him. Not even when Japan had bowed to him, crying silently. All he could think about is how much his people suffered in Japan. He wanted no more than to lash out at Japan and free the people from the Japanese occupation. He would've done that if he were able to. He's badly injured due to the abuse he received from the soldiers, hungry and very weak. He has no chance against Japan.

The emperor had send Japan away for a mission. He probably knew that Japan and South Korea were close; he didn't want him to have any form of contact with their…prisoners. Japan had left him one last word before he departs. _I am truly sorry for what we've done. I am sure that there will be a time when you will finally be free. And I sincerely hope and pray for that day. For your sake, as well as the others._

It sounds too good to be true. This is coming from Japan, who had betrayed China before World War I started. He had made an inerasable scar on his back and heart. He never liked Japan ever since anyway and yet those words made South Korea feel that…perhaps Japan wasn't such a bad guy after all.

But now, all he could do is wait silently in his room for the day when all will be finally free from Japan to come. Japan had pleaded the emperor to put him in a small cottage rather than in a jail room. The emperor agreed, probably due to the fear of losing control of Japan if he did not comply. Numerous guards then surround the cottage. Sometimes, the guards would just enter and torture South Korea for fun.

_I wonder how Aniki and the others are doing…_ South Korea thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly opened and a figure is suddenly shoved inside the cottage. South Korea feared that it might be those guards again and quickly backed against the wall. The figure then moaned causing South Korea to blink in surprise before moving towards it cautiously. He poked the figure.

"Stop it." The figure's hoarse voice spoke, lack of emotion.

South Korea jumped in surprise. "Hong Kong? Why are you here?"

"Japan invaded our country." Hong Kong said simply and got up.

"Yours too…?" South Korea muttered.

"I heard that yours was invaded 31 years ago. Sensei and us were trying to find a way to help you."

South Korea's eyes widened in surprise, "You did?" He asked before laughing silently. "Thanks though but I'm scared of the fact that I'm starting to get used to this place. It has been years since I've arrived here. I lost count." South Korea shrugged.

"31."

"Eh?"

"It has been 31 years since you've disappeared." Hong Kong pointed out.

"So you've kept tracked. Aw, I'm touched." South Korea teased.

Hong Kong looked away. "Everyone was worried. Sensei has been working himself out, trying to gather allies that would be willing to help him to save you. So far, only Russia is willing to help but the both of them cannot stand up to Japan and his allies."

"What about America?"

"For some reason, he was reluctant to get involved."

"I…see." South Korea sighed.

A sudden knock on the door startled them, well only South Korea since it's hard to tell Hong Kong's expressions. "Hey! Keep it down there or else we're going to give the both of you a good whacking session." The guard threatened causing South Korea to cling onto Hong Kong in fear.

"Why don't we just go ahead with it now?" The other asked.

"Nah, I'm too tired."

"Alright then, don't blame us if we get to do the good stuff while you slack."

"Whatever, I have plenty of time to deal with time later on too."

The guard snickered, "Whatever you say." He opened the door and stepped in followed by a few of them who wanted to join in the fun. This only caused South Korea to cling onto Hong Kong tighter while the latter tried to get them as far away as the guards as possible. However, it is proven futile when they were met with a wall.

"I'm itching to find out how this one would react." One of them remarked.

"Nah, I'm still kind of enjoying the other one screaming." The second one said.

"Want to bet who is the more enjoyable one?" The third one smirked.

The first one shrugged, "Whatever, as long as I get to have my fun."

The second one smirked and started to take out his gloves. "Don't worry, it will only hurt more than the last time we do this." He smirked and reached out for South Korea's cheek, stroking it tendering causing him to tremble. Hong Kong didn't like it and smacked the hand away. "Looks like we've got a tough one here."

"Let's see how long he lasts." The first one grinned and pulled his hair.

"S-Stop!" South Korea exclaimed while Hong Kong refused to show any signs of pain.

"Shut up, bitch." The second one growled and slapped South Korea.

This made Hong Kong angry making him kick the second guard hard despite the pain he is still receiving from the first guard. Now, South Korea takes priority. Protecting him and making sure South Korea doesn't get harmed comes first. He never ever thought of trying to protect himself.

"Looks like he wants to feel the same way that the bitch did before." The second guard sneered.

"This soon? I was thinking of breaking some of his bones before stepping into that level." The first guard remarked.

South Korea's eyes widened as soon as he understood their words. "H-Hong Kong." South Korea whispered in fear, fear of what is going to happen to him very soon. Hong Kong remained passive as if unnerved by their talk although it did send shivers up his spine.

The third guard immediately yanked South Korea away while the first and second prevent Hong Kong from grabbing him back. This is when Hong Kong snapped. He didn't know when, he used to be uncaring of South Korea, why now did he choose to show concern? Hong Kong growled and started to trash around like a wild animal.

"This one is pretty tough." The first one grunted.

"No shit. Hurry up already." The second one growled.

"N-No, please don't!" South Korea begged in fear, in contrast to his first time when he did not believe they would attempt such a thing.

The third one only smirked in amusement before bringing South Korea's face up and smashed his lips onto his forcefully making Hong Kong trashed around even more violently. During the kiss, the third guard had somehow managed to tear away the clothes that South Korea just recently wore. He slammed South Korea against the wall and proceeds to attack his neck, giving no stops in midway causing tears to flow freely from South Korea's eyes. He never liked this, it made him feel disgusting and even worse now that Hong Kong is here to witness it.

"STOP!" Hong Kong screamed for the first time.

"Don't worry, you will get your share." The first one grinned while he removed Hong Kong's clothes himself while the second guard kissed his neck, very much like the way the first guard is doing to South Korea. Hong Kong didn't care about that, he only cared about South Korea now. The scream South Korea emits is enough to distract him from the rape that is performed on him by the two guards.

* * *

Soon after, all was over. The guards had worn their clothes and resumed their duties while talking about their experiences. Hong Kong immediately limped towards the sobbing South Korea in a corner. He pulled South Korea close to him in an attempt to comfort him. Though it was his first time, it was nothing compared to the number of times of South Korea. He was afraid but he refused to show it or else South Korea will get even scared. He has to stay strong for his little brother.

"H-Hong Kong!" South Korea sobbed into his naked chest.

Hong Kong merely pulled him as close as he can, carrying him bridal style and setting the both of them down on a bed. No matter how many times, South Korea is still easy to break due to his carefree life he used to live while Hong Kong merely spend the time mastering his stoic-ness.

"It's fine now." Hong Kong said simply.

South Korea shook his head, "They will be back…they always does."

"Then next time I promise you won't get raped."

"Huh?"

"I won't let you get hurt like this again."

South Korea sniffed; somehow the way Hong Kong spoke made him calm down. It is as if Hong Kong would do anything to carry out that promise, which he had already decided on it. He hated to see South Korea this unhappy and broken.

"Thank you…" South Korea managed a weak smile. "But I don't want you to get hurt either."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't." South Korea insisted, "I-If you're going to get yourself hurt again…at least let me help you ease the pain…" South Korea blushed while Hong Kong looked at him in question. South Korea answered it by kissing him on the lips. That is all it took for Hong Kong to understand what he meant.

"I can't." Hong Kong said firmly.

South Korea frowned, "Why?"

"I won't."

"But I want."

"I refused to do this…not to you."

"But I really want this." South Korea said before pushing his lips against Hong Kong again, refusing to let Hong Kong reject him. He understood from his actions that Hong Kong loves him as well and he wanted no more than to return it. The both of them let out a moan in their kiss when their privates brushed each other. Liking the feeling, the both of them moved so that the pleasurable action can be repeated. Finally, the two broke the kiss.

"Please?" South Korea asked.

"Are you sure?"

South Korea nodded, turning over so that his head is at Hong Kong's legs while his butt is facing Hong Kong. He licked at the tip of his member for a few times before using his hand to lift up the member. He ran his tongue down the bottom, along the thick vein. He can feel Hong Kong's breath hitch. He continued the action while trying to move back, prompting Hong Kong to do something. Anything.

Hong Kong started to enter the first digit into his rectum. South Korea gave a gasp of pain that sent vibrations throughout Hong Kong's member making him groan in pleasure. Although it has been done to him many times, it still hurts. South Korea winced.

"Are you alright?"

South Korea nodded, "I'm just…not used to this."

"Should I stop?"

"No!" South Korea exclaimed softly, "Just…wait for awhile."

Finally, South Korea started to wrap his lips around the tip of his member before sliding them down, prompting Hong Kong to continue. Hong Kong then decided to add in the second finger and South Korea moaned in pleasure this time, once again sending vibrations. South Korea then started to take the whole member into his mouth, sucking it firmly while Hong Kong added a third finger. The both of them moaned as soft as possible so that they won't alert the guards out there.

Hong Kong has to bite his tongue when he finally climaxed into South Korea's mouth. The latter managed to swallow the whole liquid while close to climaxing himself.

"How was it?" South Korea whispered.

"Good." Hong Kong simply said.

South Korea smiled, happy that he is able to make Hong Kong please with him for once. "This isn't all." He said and turned around once again but this time with his back lying on top of Hong Kong's chest. He managed to lean up a bit to move Hong Kong's spent member into his rectum causing South Korea to winced in pain once again.

"Stop." Hong Kong ordered, not liking the fact that this is hurting South Korea.

South Korea shook his head. "It's normal. It'll get better soon." South Korea said before sliding the whole thing into him. Hong Kong chose to believe him, if that's what he wanted, and wrapped his arms around his waist while South Korea pressed his hands on the sides. He started to pull out before slamming them back in causing him to almost scream in pain.

Hong Kong pressed his hands against South Korea's mouth before sliding his fingers into his mouth, motioning him to suck so that he won't make so much noise. South Korea did as he was told and sucked on the hand Hong Kong initially used, tasting the salty yet slick fingers.

South Korea started to repeat his action, riding on Hong Kong desperately as it slowly turns from pain to pleasure. Hong Kong grunted a little at the tightness as South Korea unknowingly clenched around Hong Kong's member. South Korea started to ride quicker and quicker as he started to roll his tongue around Hong Kong's fingers, making him remember that moment he pleasured him just a few minutes ago.

Hong Kong had no choice but to bite onto South Korea's neck, leaving a hickey at the same time as he released into South Korea. South Korea instinctively bit onto Hong Kong's hand as he started to move faster, wanting to climax as well. While Hong Kong's body attempted to cool down, it is proven useless when South Korea continued to slam his own hole, covering his member with it causing him to rise up to another climax.

South Korea's rectum clenched around Hong Kong once again and both of them let out their last orgasm. South Korea panted softly before plopping beside Hong Kong.

"Do you like it?" South Korea asked once again.

"Yes." Hong Kong replied, pulling South Korea in again.

South Korea smiled, "We can do this whenever you want."

"I don't want to take advantage of you like this." Hong Kong replied.

"But what if I want this as well?"

"…You do?"

South Korea frowned, "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

"Who knows."

"You know." South Korea huffed before looking away, blushing. "You're so dense sometimes, you can't even tell the times I've tried so hard getting your damn attention last time. You don't even realize how much I want to…do this with you. You're really such a-"

Hong Kong interrupted his rant by kissing him on the lips. "Careful, they might hear us." Hong Kong whispered against his lips.

"Let them." South Korea smiled, "I'm okay as long as you are with here with me. Not that I wished for you to be in the same position as me…"

"I will replace you anytime."

"I won't like it."

Hong Kong gave a small smile, only reserved for the ones he truly cared about. "As long as you won't get hurt, I will be willing to do something you won't like."

"You sound really corny…" South Korea pointed out.

Hong Kong snorted, "As if you weren't just now."

"It's normal coming from me."

"Whatever."

* * *

-Cough- Just review for the sake of my efforts please although it is glaringly obvious that it isn't good. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
